Family- A
by elkyouya
Summary: REPOST: Kisah tentang Inojin Yamanaka dan keluarganya. Oneshoot.


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Family-A ]**

 **Sai**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Inojin Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _WANING:AU,TYPOS_**

 **A/N ff ini sempat terhapus oleh admin entahlah kenapa saya juga tidak tahu. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk repost dan di jadikan Oneshoot.**

 **Enjoy**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang seperti biasa bagi Inojin. Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung di suguhi dengan papan kaligrafi di atas pintu kamarnya yang bertuliskan _'Tersenyumlah'_ itu kaligrafi Ayahnya. Dan hampir setiap hari selalu berubah-ubah.

"Gezz...kepalaku sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum di pagi seperti ini" Inojin meringis kesakitan. Sambil memegang belakang kepalanya. Ia bukan anak nakal yang sudah berani meminum sake lalu mendapat _hankover_ di pagi hari. Hanya saja ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk ke SMP. Semalaman ia memikirkan bagaimana nanti kehidupan SMPnya. Apa masih sama seperti kehidupan saat ia di Sekolad Dasar? Semua orang selalu menyeganinya karena ia berasal dari keluarga Seniman tradisional jepang yang terkenal dan elit.

" _Hei jangan sampai berususan dengannya, kau tahu kan orang tuanya"_

 _Orang tuaku hanya seorang Seniman_

" _Kata Ayahku, Ayahnya dekat dengan orang pemerintahan"_

 _Mereka hanya pengagum seni kaligrafi Ayahku_

" _Ibunya dari clan Yamanaka. Aku dengar Clan Yamanaka bisa bertahan hingga era sekarang karena memiliki backing yakuza"_

 _...Kalian semua tidak tahu apapun_

Inojin meremas futonnya sambil menggeratkan giginya, matanya yang tertutupi poni pirangnya menyembunyikan mata yang penuh dengan emosi.

' _Tersenyumlah'_

 _DEG_

Inojin teringat kaligrafi yang di tulis Ayahnya, tanganyapun mengendur dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari futon tak berdosa itu, lalu sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Inojin. Ayahnya memang benar, bukankah tersenyum selalu bisa membuat bebanmu berkurang? Untuk apa banyak berpikir. Tersenyumlah walau itu saat kau bangun tidur. Sambutlah harimu dengan senyuman.

"Sial... kadang aku tak mengerti orang tua itu" Inojin berdesis untuk dirinya sendiri lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk dan mulai melipat futonya lalu menaruhnya lagi di lemari dengan rapi. Ia mulai membuka pintu geser di kamarnya dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan taman krisan yang selalu di rawat oleh Ibunya. Inojin tersenyum lagi sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan terpaan angin halus di wajahnya. Aroma krisan yang harum menyeruak masuk kedalam penciumannya dan memberi energi posotif dalam tubuhnya.

Ckrit Ckrit Ckrit

"Eh?" Inojin membuka matanya mendengar suara aneh yang mencurigakan, dan saat ia menoleh disana ia melihat sang Ayah bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana renang panjang berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya basah, butir butir air melucur di atas otot perutnya yang tertata indah. Rambut hitam Ayahnya meneteskan bulir air hingga mengenai kamera digital yang kini menutupi wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Anakku" sapa sang Ayah yang dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Papa... sudah kubilang jangan suka mencuri fotoku kan. Hahh..." Inojin menghela napas panjang dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengambil handuk sebelum melanggang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ayahnya memang suka sekali memotret gambar dirinya lalu nantinya akan di lukis di atas kanvas. Meski Ayahnya adalah seniman kaligafri, sang Ayah juga sangat pandai menggambar. Tak heran kalau sang Ayah mendapat gelar sebagai senimas jenius yang lahir 10 tahun sekali.

Namun...

"Anakku mau ikut berenang bersamaku? Di musim panas seperti ini bahkan pagi haripun terasa panas" Sai mengikuti sang anak dan tak mempedulikan tetesan air dari tubuhnya yang sedari tadi membasahi lantai kayu yang ia pijaki.

"Papa sejak kapan kita punya kolam renang?" Inojin melenggang berjalan di koridor dengan sang Ayah yang membuntutinya seperti seorang paparazi mesum.

"Kita punya Oshen. Apa yang kau harapkan dari rumah tradisional tua ini Anakku?" tak di pungkiri rumah mereka adalah rumah tradisional yang sangat luas. Tak ada kolam renang moderen, yang ada pemandian air panas tradisional walau pengatur temperatur airnya sudah memakai sistem digital. Bisa di bilang rumah mereka rumah tradisional yang moderen.

"Dan kau mandi di Oshen dengan menggunakan celana renang- ahhh!" Inojin melirik Sang Ayah dan tersentak sendiri. Sang Ayah memakai Softlens warna biru laut. Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Anaknya yang kini terpatung horor di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa Anakku? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Sai tenang.

"Haru..." Desis Inojin pelan.

"Huh?..." Sai makin di buat binggung.

"JANGAN COSPLAY DI PAGI HARI SEPERTI INI. HARUKA NANASE!"

Sraaaakkk blak

Inojin menggeser pintu geser di kamar mandi dan menutupnya kembali dengan keras setelah berteriak kesal. Celana renang itu. Kotak lensa biru itu. Ayahya baru saja mencoba menjadi Haruka Nanase gadungan dari Anime Free! Yang ia tonton tadi malam. Ayahnya selalu melakukan hal bodoh. Apa benar sang Seniman jenius itu benar-benar julukan bagi Ayahnya yang hampir setiap saat melakukan hal konyol di depannya. Entah sudah berapa kali Ayahnya bercosplay menjadi karakter anime yang tadinya ia tonton. Perasaan baru 3 hari yang lalu Ayahnya mencat rambutnya jadi merah dan memakai seragam basket tim RAKUZAN di anime Kuroko no Basuke, belum lagi kontak lensa warna merah dan kuning yang ia pakai. Terlihat menjijikan di usianya yang sudah 34 tahun. Ok sebenarnya Inojin sedikit takjub karena Ayahnya terlihat keren walau ia bercosplay jadi siapapun. Tapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Apa yang lebih memalukan jika semua orang tahu Ayahnya yang seorang seniman kaligrafi terkenal seantero jepang ternyata punya hobi cosplay _. Arghhh! kami-sama apa kau membenciku_. Batin Inojin sengsara.

Inojin mulai duduk di kursi kayu dan memencet tombol _"cold"_ di layar LCD kecil di depannya. sehingga air dingin itu membasuh kepalanaya yang memanas. Namun di tengah suara shower yang berisik. Inojin bisa mendengar suara Ayahnya.

"Anakku, kemarin saat aku memasang papan kaligrafi di kamarmu. Aku melihat layar laptopmu yang masih hidup, sepertinya kau baru saja menonton anime renang itu" _pantas saja sekarang kau jadi Haruka nanase, berhentilah menyelinap kemamar anakmu!._ Batin Inojin sambil menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun.

"Lalu aku mendengar kau menggigau tentang sekolah dan hari pertama. Papa tak tau pasti apa yang kau alamai di sekolah Dasar. Namun..." Inojin menghentikan gerakannya. Mungkinkah Ayahnya sebenarnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disekolahnya selama ini? Semua orang di sekolah menyeganinya. Semua orang baik padanya namun tak ada yang ingin benar-benar berteman dengannya. Tapi bukankah sudah pilihannya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum biasa. Ini sudah konsekuensinya. Inojin tak mau Ayah dan Ibunya tahu, dan akhirnya memindahkannya ke sekolah khusus untuk para anak-anak bangsawan dan petinggi petinggi negara. Sekolah yang akan membuatnya menjadi lebih elit lagi. Demi tuhan sebenarnya Inojin ingin menjadi anak biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kali inipun aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku sudah terlalu besar untuk di pertahatikan berlebihan? " Sai mengulas Senyum mendengar tutur kata anaknya. Anaknya memang kuat dalam segi apapun. Bahkan di usianya yang sekarang mentalnya sudah terbangun sedemikian rupa. Tak seperti Sai mengabaikan anaknya. Ia tahu segalanya. Namun ia hanya tak ingin _terlihat_ ikut campur dalam kehidupan sekolah anaknya. Ia yakin bahwa Inojin bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan jalan yang ia pilih. Ia dan Ino bagaikan bayangan Inojin dan selalu melindungi anaknya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Lagipula semua anak muda tidak suka jika orang tua mereka mencampuri kehidupan sekolah mereka bukan?.

"Kau salah paham Anakku. Aku memang memperhatikanmu. Namun..." Sai menyeringai "Yang kau igaukan saat tidur adalah 'Sebenarnya apa isi dada kurenai-sensei. Karena tampilannya seperti roti bolu raksa-"

PLETAK !

Sebuah entong nasi meluncur di kepala Sai, membuat Sai tersungkur dan merintih tanpa Suara. Bukan Inojin pelakunya. Untuk apa Inojin membawa entong nasi ke kamar mandi. Pelakukanya adalah...

"Cepatlah atau akan kutambahkan 2 porsi salad dietku kedalam sarapan kalian" Ucap sang Blonde Akuma dengan Senyumnya yang manis namun sangat mengerikan. Ia mengambil entong nasi yang tadinya sempat mendarat halus di kepala suaminya lalu melenggang pergi membuat surai pirang panjangnya yang wangi meninggalkan harum semerbak di peciuman Sai. Istrinya Yamanaka Ino. Si Iblis pirang. Julukan dari jaman SMA itu memang bukan lelucon.

Sragggg

"Ne~~ Papa~~ kalau sampai bekalku ada salad diet buatan mama. Kau harus memakannya sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah" Kini Inojin yang tersenyum padanya, tak kalah menyeramkan dari sang istri. Inojin membantu Ayahnya berdiri. Membuat sang Ayah tersenyum tipis. Punya dua iblis pirang di dalam rumahnya tak begitu buruk.

"Baiklah ku makan bekal saladmu. Tapi nanti saat pulang belikan Ayah Shonen Jump dan majalah bulanan icha-icha paradise"

"Jangan menyuruh anakmu membeli majalah porno!"

Srakkk blakk

Inojin menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan barbar. Meninggalkan sang Ayahnya yang berseringai.

" _Ma..._ padahal nanti uangnya di ganti. Ya sudahlah... makan saja saladmu sendiri" Sai melangkah pergi dengan seringai yang masih terpahat di wajahnya.

 _Bukan masalah uanganya... bagaimana aku yang masih 12 tahun ini membeli majalah haram itu. dasar Raja iblis._ Batin Inojin sembelum bergegas memakai seragam barunya.

.

.

.

Tubuh yang indah, dada yang penuh di bungkus bra warna hijau, pinggah yang langsing seperti gitar spanyol. Perut yang rata serta paha yang kencang. Surai pirang yang bergoyang goyang karena gerakan badan yang indah. Wajahnya yang cantik walau sudah menginjak usia 30 tahunan. Dialah... Yamanaka Ino sedang memasak hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja.

"Gezz...mama, pakailah baju dulu sebelum memulai aktivitas. Mama pikir aku masih lima tahun. Apa Kau tidak merasa malu-"

"Kau suka udang Inojin- _bunny?._ Mama sudah menambhakan extra udang pada saladmu hihihiii" Potong sang Ibu tak menggubris kocehan anaknya.

"Mama setidaknya dengarkan aku, dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjiji- erm tidak menyenangkan itu. Dan aku tidak suka salad. Aku-" dan Ibunya Tak menggubris sama sekali. Malah sekarang sang Ibu sibuk menambahkan Salad diet ke dalam kotak bekalnya. _kami-sama apa kau benar-benar membenciku._ Batin Inojin meratapi nasibnya lagi.

"Anakku kalau seperti ini. Mamamu sudah seperti berpakaian" Ucap Sai sambil memeluk Ino Dari belakang. Dan tak ketinggalan senyum tak berdosanya yang sudah menjadi _trend merk_ sang Ayah.

"Sama Saja! Kau hanya membuat suasananya jadi makin berbahaya!" ucap Inojin sedikit tinggi dan kesal.

"Istriku hari ini panas sekali. Tapi kau yang paling panas dari yang terpanas." Bisik Sai di telinga Ino yang pasti bisa di dengar Sang Anak yang hanya menjadi penonton setia.

"Sai-kun aku jadi panas, punggungku terasa terbakar saat bersentuhan dengan dada bidangmu." Ucap Ino dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sai makin mengeratkan pelukanya dan mencium bahu mulus sang istri, tak peduli bahwa disana ada penonton yang masih di bawah umur.

"Ah.. Sai-kun... jangan menggodaku" Ino merasa bahwa kini Sai berseringai di atas kulitnya.

Inojin kembali _facedesk_ merasakan tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya yang cukup aneh atau amat sangat aneh. Padahal mereka seniman tradisional yang tersohor. Ayahnya seniman kaligrafi dan Ibunya seniman ikebana dari clan yang Yamanaka yang sangat terkenal itu.

Tapi kelakuan mereka sunggu jauh dari perkiraan. _Kami-sama apa kau benar-benar membenciku.._. Dengan helaan napas panjang Sai menarik tasnya dan melenggang pergi dari dapur.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang entah saat ini sedang melakukan apa.

"Inojin-kun" Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya. Pasti bukan sang Ayah. Karena sanga Ayah selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan "Anakku" dan sejak kapan suara sang Ayah jadi feminim. Yang memanggilnya adalah Ibunya. Sepertinya kali ini serius, karena jika tak ada embel-embel menjijikan di akhir namanya. Berarti Ibunya sedang serius.

"Rumput liar itu bertahan hidup walau panas, hujan, ataupun salju. Walau dia di injak-injak dia akan tetap bertahan hidup. karena itu memang satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Tumbuh di manapun dan bertahan hidup. Dan bunga krisan itu adalah bunga elit yang di rawat dan di limpahi kasih sayang. Bunga indah nan cantik yang selalu membuat orang terkagum dan tak berani melukainya. Namun bunga krisan tetap hidup selama ada orang yang yang memberi kasih sayang padanya" Injojin mengerutkan keningnya karena masih tak mengerti makna dari ucapan Ibunya.

"Jadi Anakku" kini suara Ayahnya... "Apa bedanya rumput liar dan bunga krisan? Mereka sama-sama bertahan hidup. namun bukankah rumput liar bertahan hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun bunga krisan tetap bertahan hidup untuk orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dan Inojin... apa menurutmu kau itu rumput liar?" Senyum Inojin mengembang ketika ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang orang tuanya coba katakan.

 _Kau tak sendiri Inojin. Ada kami yang selalu menyayangimu disini. Kau bukan rumput liar. Kau bunga krisan kami. Bunga krisan kami yang indah._ Setidaknya itu yang ingin Sai dan Ino katakan pada anaknya.

"Mama,papa... terima kasih. Aku memang tak pernah berbicara pada kalian tentang hal ini. Bahwa bunga krisan kalian ini tak pernah di sentuh oleh seorangpun selama 6 tahun sekolah dasarnya. Kupikir dengan masuk ke sekolah umum aku tak akan menjadi elit. Dan menjadi anak SD biasa. Namun tak di pungkiri, Mungkin terlalu elit, mungkinkah terlalu indah. Entahalah... Tapi yang seperti kalian bilang. Bunga Krisan akan tetap hidup selama ada seseorang yang memberi kasih sayang padanya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Bunga krisan kalian ini... kuat. Karena memiliki kedua orang tua seperti kalian. Mungkin selama ini aku membencinya terlahir di dalam keluarga yang terlihat elit di mata semua orang. Yang padahal isinya hanya Ayah yang suka bercosplay dan Ibu yang hampir bugil saat membuat sarapan. Namun Aku tak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang Anak Yang terlahir dari orang tua Seperti kalian. Aku sangat bangga memiliki kalian. Jadi kumohon jangan khawatir..."

Inojin membuka pintu geser di depannya dan melangkah dengan mantap menuju kehidupan sekolah yang baru. Kedua orang tuanya sudah memberinya kekuatan. Rasanya ia menjadi sangat semangat sekali di setiap langkahnya.

 _Karena anakmu ini kuat..._

 _Clan_ Yamanaka mempunyai peraturan khusus yaitu barang siapa yang meninggalkan wilayah Kyoto akan di coret namanyanya dari daftar keluarga, itu juga penyebab langkahnya Clan Yamanaka yang tersisa saat ini. Banyak turunan mereka yang menikah dengan orang luar kota dan akhirnya terpaksa meninggalkan Kyoto, dan sebagian besar karena ingin menggapai mimpi mereka ke ibukota. Ataupun luar negeri. Walau Sai terlahir di Tokyo, Sai tak keberatan menetap dan menghabiskan hidupnya di kota yang penuh sejarah tersebut. Meski peraturan tersebut tidak berlaku baginya. Sesekali Sai akan pergi ke luar kota untuk menghadiri Pameran Kaligrafi. Namun Sejak Sai mempunyai Sangar yang sangat luas untuk memamerkan serta melelang karya kaligrafinya, Sai sudah jarang keluar Kota. Melainkan Orang luar yang akan terbang ke Kyoto demi membeli karya seninya.

Mengingat siapa Ayah dan Ibunya, Inojin menghela napas. Ia berharap identitasnya tidak ketahuan, walau Yamanaka didalam namanya tetap menjadi kemungkinan besar terbongkarya identitasnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, selagi tak seorangpun tahu bahwa ia adalah anak dari Seniman kaligrafi jenius itu Inojin tak akan terlalu memikirkannya, walau pada kenyataanya ia tetaplah tipe pemikir.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru SMP Kuroma terlihat riuh. SMP Kuroma adalah SMP umum yang terletak di distrik Konoha kota Kyoto. Tapi... bahkan di tengah ratusan siswa yang berada di gedung _indoor_ ini tak satupun yang berbicara padanya! _Aku harus bersabar dan tak mengacaukannya._ Batin inojin mantap. Ia bepikir bahawa harus mendapatkan teman kali ini.

Inojin memasang wajah datarnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Terimakasih atas warisan _poker face_ dari sang Ayah. Walau ia nampak pendiam namun tak mengubah fakta bahwa ia terlihat mencolok dengan rambut pirang, mata hijau bening, dan juga kulit yang seputih salju. Belum lagi wajah tampan yang seperti seni berjalan. Desas desus para siswi yang berkomentar di belakangnya pun bisa ia denger kini. Namun Inojin tetap duduk tenang dan mendengarkan ketua OSIS yang sedang berpidato di atas panggung. Yang seperti itu sudah biasa baginya.

Caraus craus craus

Inojin mendengar suara kunyahan yang terdengar sangat mengganggu di telinganya. Saat ia melirik lewat ekor matanya inojin terkejut dengan pemandangan seorang siswi berbadan gemuk dengan kulit yang yang eksotis berserta sekantong kripik kentang rasa cumi-cumi bakar di pangkuanya. _Makan di tengah upacara penerimaan?._ Tanya inojin dalam haatinya. Saat Inojin menoleh ke arah dimana pengawas komite sekolah berada. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mau melihat ke arah gadis berambut coklat ini. Inojin bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun tetap saja ini adalah hal janggal baginya.

"Hm..."

Inojin sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba gadis di sampingnya menangkap mata Inojin yang sedang memperhatikannya. Gadis itu lalu memeluk erat kantong keripiknya.

"Apa? Jangan coba-coba mencuri potato ku." _Siapa juga yang tertarik, gendut._ Batin inojin datar. Namun Inojin hanya membalas gadis itu dengan Senyuman. Senyum palsu turunan Sang Ayah. Dan mulut pedas yang juga turunan Sang Ayah. Walau ia hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Silangkan di lanjutkan." Inojin menghela napas. Benar kata Ayahnya, senyuman bisa menyelamatkanmu dari suatu keadaan. Walaupun senyum itu palsu. Terimakasih lagi pada Sang Ayah yang telah mengajarinya bagaimana membuat Senyum palsu yang Absolut.

Inojin kembali memperhatikan Ketua Osis yang masih sibuk dengan pidatonya. Ia kemabali memasang wajah tenangnya dan mendengarkan setiap pidato dengan seksama namun...

 _Snort... Snort..._

Lagi lagi suara suara aneh menginterupsi pendengarannya. Kini telinga sebelah kiri, dan ketika Inojin menoleh ke asal suara itu, ia mendapati seorang siswa dengan gaya rambur seperti nanas sedang tertidur pulas bahkan dengan posisi duduk. Inojin sedikit mendelik melihat air liur yang mengalir dari pojok bibir siswa itu ke dagunya hinga menetes dan membasahi dasinya. Inojin bergidik Jijik dan memilih untuk tak melihat pemandangan itu lagi. faktanya Inojin adalah Anak yang paling tidak tahan dengan hal-hal yang kotor.

Inojin kembali fokus pada ketua Osis. Ah bahkan ketua Osis sudah selesai berpidato. _Kami-sama apakah ini benar-benar awal yang baik untukku? Bahkan di hari pertamaku kau sudah menempatkanku di tengah orang-orang aneh ini._ Inojin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan kami-sama lagi. Matanya bahkan berkedut tak sabar menanti upacara itu selesai.

"Baiklah sekarang sambutan dari perwakilan Murid baru" Ucap MC membuat suasana gedung _Indoor_ menjadi riuh dengan desas desus para murid.

"Hei bukankah dia mendapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran"

"Katanya nilainya paling tingi sejepang"

"Dia jenisus sekali"

"Pantas saja, Siswa kita saja tak ada yang pernah sampai mendapat nilai absolut seperti dia"

"Katanya dia pindahan dari Tokyo kan?"

"Pstt.. Psttt... psttt... pStt... sssttps...Pssst"

Desas desus itu tak berhenti.

"Menyebalkan"

Singggggggggggggggggggggg~~

Perwakilan murid baru itu membuat suara yang membuat semua orang di gedung _indoor_ terbungkam tak terkecuali Inojin. Suara Anak laki-laki dengan model rambut nanas itu sukses membunuh kebisingan yang tadi riuh memenuhi gedung _. Menyebalkan? Ya pasti dia bilang menyebalkan, aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Eh- Tunggu..._ Inojin menoleh ke banggu kosong di samping kirinya dan menoleh lagi kearah si perwakilan murid baru. _Dia si air liur tadi!_ Inojintak menyangka bahwa si tukang tidur tadi adalah seorang yang jenius dengan perolehan nilai paling tinggi se Jepang tingakat SD.

"Kenapa kalian harus kanget dengan nilaiku yang sempurna. Nilai sempurna di dapat dengan usaha. Tak ada yang instan di dunia ini. Kalau kalian mau menjadi sempurna maka berusalah" Ucap Perwakilan Murid baru tersebut sebelum berlalu dengan malas. Ia bahkan tak menyebutkan namanya.

Tepuk tanganpun riuh menggema di dalam gedung _indoor_ tersebut. Tak hanya Jenius dalam pelajaran, bocah berambut nanas itu juga pintar dalam mencuri perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

" _E..eto_ baiklah itu tadi sambutan yang sangat mengagumkan dari wakil murid baru kita. Terimakasih _...A-ano..._ Nara Shikdai-kun!"

 _Nara?_

"EHHHHHHHHHH~~~"

"Pantas saja dia genius. Dia dari _clan_ Nara"

" _Clan_ yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu kan"

"Bahkan ada hutan Nara di Tokyo. Huntan lindung di tengah kota yang menjadi lambang _Clan_ Nara sejak jaman dulu"

"Hei kalau di lihat-lihat dia mirip dengan Nara Shikamaru Pemain Shogi terkenal itu kan"

"Wah sepertinya dia memang anak Nara Shikamaru"

"Kenapa Sekolah kita mendapat Siswa hebat seperti dia"

"Kita jangan dekat-dekat denganya katanya keluarga Nara mempunyai backing Yakuza"

Inojin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka ketika menangkap suara yang tidak menyenangkan di telinganya. Bukankah ini seperti _dejavu?._ Walau kali ini tak terjadi padanya. Tetapi tetap saja Inojin sangat muak mendengar kalimat itu. Orang-orang yang tak mengerti apapun selalu menyangkut pautkan ketenaran Sebuah Clan yang masih bertahan di era modern ini dengan kelompok Yakuza dan pemerintahan kotor yang mengendalikan kekuasaan. _Itu tidak benar sama sekali!._ Ingin sekali Inojin berteriak seperti itu.

"Tsk! tutup mulut kalian kalau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kalian membuatku kehilangan selera makan saja. Cih!" Inojin melihat gadis kentang di sebelahnya yang kini benar-benar memasang wajah masam.

"Go.. gomenasai.." dan kedua Gadis di belakang merekapun berhenti bergosip. Inojin menundukkan kepalanya dan berseringai. Dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa sensasinya bisa semenyenangkan ini. Walau Inojin tak tahu siapa gadis kentang di sampingnya tersebut. Namun Inojin bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan kini. Kata-kata yang tak pernah bisa keluar dari mulutnya bertahun-tahun. Kini meluncur dengan indah dari mulut gadis itu. Dan seolah mewakili dirinya. Inojin merasakan senang yang luar biasa.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kukira pindah ke Kyoto dan masuk ke sekolah yang tak punya nama ini akan membuat orang-orang tak menyadariku. Tapi... _Kuso_ Nara. Marga itu akan tetap membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian" Inojin melihat Nara Shikadai yang kini duduk kembali di kursinya dan mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur lagi. Benar – benar seperti dejavu. Dulu Inojin juga berpikir ingin pindah saja dari Kyoto dan memakai marga Ayahnya agar tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya. Namun percuma. Bahkan Ayahnya sendiri tak punya marga, dan fakta bahwa Siapapun dari _Clan_ Yamanakan akan di Coret dari daftar nama keluarga kalau sampai meninggalkan Kyoto membuat Inojin menyerah dengan angan-angannya tersebut.

 _Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik_

.

.

.

Bukan di sengaja. Tidak... Inojin bukan tipe orang yang menggebu-gebu walau memang pada awalnya dia memang tertarik dengan Gadis gemuk berkulit coklat serta Pemuda rambut nanas tukang tidur tersebut. Tapi ini benar-benar kebetulan yang Aneh, bahkan kini mereka sekelas dan duduk berdekatan. Si tukang tidur di depannya, dan si Gadis kentang di sampingya. Sungguh ini benar-benar tidak di sengaja. Inojin memang selalu mengincar Bangku paling belakang yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Karena itu adalah tempat duduk favoritnya, karena dengan begitu Inojin tak perlu risih dengan orang-orang yang membicarakannya di belakang.

Inojin berpangku pada kedua tanganya. Mencoba bersikap tenang dan memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk berteman dengan kedua orang yang memikat perhatiannya tersebut. Gadis di sampingnya masih sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya. Nampaknya Seisi kelas sedang memperhatikannya, karena _style_ gadis itu sangat mencolok. Hampir mirip harajuku style. Belum lagi wajahnya yang super bosy serta Padangan yang seakan berkata 'Jangan membuat masalah denganku atau ku patahkan leher kalian' Menakutkan _._ Mungkin itu yang ada di benak semua murid. Namun tidak dengan Inojin. Baginya Wanita paling menakutkan di dunia hanyalah Ibunya. Yamanaka Ino.

Inojin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Nara di depannya. Rambut nanas itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi kepalanya yang tersungkur di atas mejanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi mejanya akan menjadi samudra pasifik. Inojin memejamkan matanya _. Ini sangat sulit untuk memulai berbicara pada mereka.._ ia termenung Cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya iya tersadar oleh suara pintu kelas yang tergeser cukup keras. Inojin melihat kearah seorang guru yang baru saja masuk. Guru itu memakai kemeja putih dan blazer hitam serta Dasi merah yang tak terpasang Rapi. Dagunya sedikit berjenggot, membuatnya terlihat sangat dewasa atau bisa di bilang paruh baya, dan... Sebatang rokok yang menyelip di antara bibirnya. Membuat seisi kelas riuh.

"Ehhhhh!"

"Guru itu merokok"

"Hei Apa benar itu guru kita?"

"Dia merokok!"

Seluruh kelas pun mulai riuh membicarakan Guru mereka yang kini mulai menaruh Absensi di mejanya dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dengan tenang.

 **SARUTOBI ASUMA**

" _Kids_ , Selamat datang di _Kuroma middle School._ Namaku Sarutobi Asuma dan kalian bisa memanggilku Asuma-Sensei. Hobiku adalah main Shogi" Dan tiba-tiba pandangan Asuma mengerling ke arah Shikadai

"Cih" Decih Shikadai dan memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Sepertinya Sang Nara sedikit tsundere. Asuma Hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dari mantan muridnya tersebut.

"Sensei. Kenapa Kau merokok di dalam kelas. Bukankah itu akan menghabat sistem belajar mengajar kita?" Seorang siswa bertanya dan membuat siswa yang lainnya berseru hal yang sama.

"Ah... ini bukan rokok, ini adalah Sistem peyembuhan alkupuntur baru. Aku menderita penyakit jantung jadi tidak boleh kalau sampai tidak menghisap ini. Aku jamin tidak akan menghambat sistem belajar mengajar kita" Jelas Asuma dengan Senyum yang tulus membuat semua murid terbatu.

 _JELAS BOHONG SEKALI ORANG TUA BERJENGGOT INI!_ Batin Seisi kelas.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan Absen sekarang Dan perkenalan. Baiklah Yamada Yuriko"

Deg

 _Tidak. Kenapa Jenggot-senssei mengabsen dari Huruf Y. Bukankah seharusnya dari awal?._ Jantung Inojin berdetak cukup kencang karena gelisah. Sebentar lagi semua orang akan tahu kalau dirinya dari Clan Yamanaka.

"Namaku Yuriko Yamada. Aku lulusan SD Furahara. Umurku sama seperti kalian 12 Tahun. Hobi ku adalah menulis. _Yoroshiku Onegaimasu!"_ Inojin terlihat sedikit berkeringat. Namun tak peduli seberapa gelisah dirinya, Inojin tak akan pernah menampilkannya. Dan ia juga tidak akan melarikan diri. Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah membesarkannya menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Selanjutkan Ya- eh?"Inojin menghembuskan napasnya. Karena ia yakin kini adalah namanya. Karena semua orang selalu saja terperangah saat mengetahui namanya pertama kali.

"Yamanaka Inojin" Suara Asuma Sensei yang masih bercampur rasa tak percaya membuat Seisi kelas heboh. Bahkan reasksi mereka lebih parah dari pada saat ia mengetahui seorang Nara masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Tidak mungkin!"

 _Kenapa tidak mungkin?_

"Bagaimana seorang Yamanaka bisa masuk ke sekolah seperti ini!"

 _Kenapa kalau aku masuk sekolah ini?_

"Ini bohongan kan? Yamanaka yang itu!"

 _Apa Yamanaka terlihat begitu Elit sampai menakutkan hinga kalian bereaksi seperti ini._ Inojin tetap berwajah tenang walau dadanya bergemuruh.

"Namun kalau di lihat-lihat rambut pirang panjang itu serta warna mata yang tidak wajar itu. Yamanaka sekali kan"

 _Hentikan..._

"Setelah Nara Sekarang Yamanaka?! Ada apa dengan kelas ini. "

 _Hentikan..._

"Kata Ayahku jangan sampai membuat masalah dengan Clan Yamanka"

 _Hentikan..._

" _kakakku dulu pernah tak sengaja memukul seorang Yamanaka dan Kakaku di keluarkan dari sekolahnya"_

 _HENTIK-_

"BERISIK!"

 _Eh..._

Mata Inojin membulat mendengar suara yang sangat keras dan melengking tersebut. Inojin menatap Gadis kentang disisinya yang kini berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah. Suasana kelas menjadi sangat Hening. Bahkan Asuma-sensei tak sadar batang rokoknya sudah terbakar habis hinga putungnya jatuh mengotori lantai.

"Kalian sangat berisik! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Nara?! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Yamanaka?! Kalian terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Nara dan Yamanaka Hanya Marga mereka saja. Terlepas dari itu mereka sama dengan kalian! dasar Bocah-bocah sialan tak tahu diri. Aku Akamichi Chouchou dari Anak dari Pengusaha Restoran Sushi Yang sudah memiliki ratusan bahkan ribuan restoran sushi yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Kalian Seharusnya lebih waspada padaku dari pada sibuk menakuti si tukang tidur dan _Bishounen_ itu! Aku bisa saja menyuruh ayahku mengangkut kalian dari sekolah ini kalau aku mau! Jadi jangan berisik lagi. Bersikaplah seperti anak sekolah biasa jangan suka menggosip seperti ibu-ibu!" Seisi kelas di buat terpatung dengan kata-kata gadis nyentrik yang sekarang menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi dengan kesal. Tak ada yang menyangka bahka gadis nyentrik tersebut adalah anak Seorang Akamichi Chouji. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Clan Akamichi dan usaha Restoran Sushi Akamichi yang terkenal sampai ke luar negeri itu.

"Tsk sialan, kelas ini membuatku banyak kehilangan napsu makan sa-"

"Namaku Inojin Yamanaka, 12 tahun. Lulus dari SD Shima. Mohon kerja samanya" Inojin mengenalkan Dirinya dengan tenang dan terlihat sangat indah dan elit. Membuat seisi kelas terpana. Seakan ada cahaya gemerlip di sekitar tubuh Inojin. Guru Asumapun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baik selanjutnya. Rin Shimura"

"Ha- hai.. Namaku..."

.

.

"Chouchou... terimakasih" Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan saat itu pula Inojin melihat ada sosok Ibunya di mata Choucou. Gadis itu menakutkan. Tapi Inojin bisa merasakan ketulusan disana. Di mata coklat milik choucou.

"Huh? Terimakasih untuk Apa? Jangan bilang kau jatuh Cinta padaku" Ucap Chouchou sambil memincingkan matanya. Namun Inojin tak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Inojin bahkan tak tahu Bagaimana rasanya Cinta yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya sering melihatnya di anime. Inojin kembali pada Duduknya dan tersenyum pada Choucou, senyum tulusnya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Hm Mungkin saja" Ucap Inojin membuat Chouchou bersemu merah. Sepertinyab baru saja Chouchou melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah dari pada kupu-kupu lambang keluarga Akamichi. ChouChou tersenyum pada Inojin dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Ini" Chouchou memberikan sekantong kripik kentang berukuran kecil dengan rasa rumput laut pada Inojin. "Aku tidak mau membagi makananku. Kalau tidak dengan orang yang ku akui" Ucap Chouchou sebelum gadis itu kembali memperhatikan Kelas yang kini sedang melakukan absensi dan perkenalan.

Inojin tersenyum melihat sebungkus keripik kentang di tanganya.

 _Apa... ini rasanya berteman. Sangat menyenangkan._

Shikadai hanya tersenyum tipis saat melirik Inojin dari ekor matanya. 

"Woahhh! Liahat! Disana!" Seorang siswa yang duduk di dedepan Shikdai berteriak Sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Para murid pun penasaran dan ikut melihat keluar. Bahkan guru Asuma pun ikut melihat kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan betapa mengejutkan, di lapangan mereka yang luas, disana terdapat tulisan kaligrafi raksasa yang di ukir di tanah. Berkata...

 **Bersemilah**

Jantung Inojin serasa berhenti. Ia tahu betul siapa yang melakukanya. Tanganya meremas erat kantong kripik yang diberikan oleh Chouchou. Hatinya mulai bergemuruh.

"WOAHHHHHHHHH! LIHAT! INI KEAJAIBAN! " Para murid makin di buat heboh dan tercengang. Tak terkecuali Inojin, Ketika mereka melihat hujan kelopak bunga Krisan menghujani area sekolah mereka. Ini pertama Kalinya dalam sejarah SMP Kuroma. Ada begitu banyak Bunga saat hari pertama ajaran baru. Namun tidak dengan SMP Kuroma, Karena SMP Kuroma Selalu memegang tradisi untuk menerima Siswa baru saat usai liburan musim panas. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat SMP Kuroma menjadi spesial.

Inojin tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Membuat Shikadai berseringai tipis.

"Oi, Inojin. Sepertinya kau tahu siapa pelakunya" Ucap Shikadai. Membuta Inojin tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaan Shikadai apa adanya.

"Hanya dua orang dewasa yang tak henti-hetinya berbuat bodoh dan membuatku terkejut" Jawab Inojin tanpa menoleh ke arah Shikadai. Shikadai kini menyeringai cukup lebar.

"Kedengarannya seperti dua orang dewasa yang meyebalkan"

"Yah... Sangat menyebalkan" Seperti mendapat kekuatan entah darimana. Inojin kini menjadi sangat percaya diri. Inojin memegang pundak Shikadai, dan memandang sepasang mata hitam milik putra Nara tersebut.

"Shikadai, bertemanlah denganku" Rasanya sungguh mudah. Inojin tersenyum tulus pada Shikadai.

"Mah... Caramu meminta sangat menyebalkan" Shikadai menampik tangan Inojin di pundaknya. "Hubungan seperti itu terdengar menyebalkan. Tapi meskipun begitu... Mungkin kalau denganmu tidak apa-apa. Karena aku juga punya dua orang dewasa yang menyebalkan di rumahku" ucap Shikadai dengan tampang juteknya.

"Semua orang dewasa itu menyebalkan bukan?" Kini Chouchou ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Aku juga punya dua dirumah yang seperti itu. Apa itu artinya aku harus bergabung kedalam geng kalian?" Sambungnya membuat Shikadai mencela.

"Kita tidak butuh cewek gendut menyebalkan seper-"

"Shi-Ka-Dai... Kau bilang aku apa tadi~~?" Shikadai dan inojin bahka seisi kelas bergidik ngeri karena merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh ChouChou.

"Tu-Tung- gu..."

"TIDAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu menggema keseluruh sekolah. Hingga ke atap sekolah yang kini di huni seorang pria berkimono dan juga wanita dewasa yang memakai seragam SMA yang kelihatanya kekecilan di area dada.

"Kelihatanya Anak kita bersenang-senang" Ucap Sai yang sedang bersandar pada pagar sambil melihat pemandangan Hujan kelopak krisan yang baru saja ia dan istrinya buat. Bebrapa debu terlihat masih menempel di Kimononya. Membuat kaligrafri di lapangan ternyata tidak mudah.

"Semoga hadiah kita bisa membuatnya bertambah kuat" Balas Ino sambil tersenyum kearah kelas anaknya yang kelihatan sedang ribut. Surai pirangnya berkibar indah tertiup angin. Peluh bening itu mengujur di paras cantiknya karena terik musim panas yang ganas.

"Tentu dia kuat" Sai meraih Pinggang Sang Istri dan juga tengkuk leher yang mulus tersebut. Menyatukan dahi mereka dan saling memandang kearah mata masing-masing, mencari sebuah kata berawalan "L" yang selalu ada disana.

"Karena dia adalah Bunga krisan kita" Bisik Sai sebelum akhirnya menutup jarak mereka dengan sebuah Ciuaman yang sangat dalam namun terasa manis. Semanis masa SMA mereka.

 _Bersemilah Inojin_

 **END**


End file.
